A Night in Friday Harbor
by punkfarie
Summary: Outtake from 'Stripped' for Fandom Gives Back Auction. Bella and Edward's wedding night. Full of lip puckering lemony goodness. RATED M


**TWILIGHT & ALL IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO MS. MEYERS. **

**This is One Shot was written for hisbrandofheroin. She made the winning bid for us in the Fandom Gives Back Auction. She wanted a smuttake writen in EPOV, so here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

**EDWARD**

Bella knew we were going back to Friday Harbor but that is all she knew. I kept every other detail about our honeymoon a secret. Even Alice wasn't privy to a single hint regarding what I had in store for my bride. I think Bella expected to be whisked up to the grand honeymoon suite or something but she seemed pleasantly surprised, and pleased, when I carried her over the threshold of the very room where she had first told me she loved me; where we first made love.

I could have picked any room. Carlisle and Esme would have gladly paid for the most expensive room on the island. This week was their wedding gift to us and Carlisle made it very clear that this occasion was far too special to let money be any kind of issue. Still, I knew we had to come back to this room. It meant more to me, and to her, than silky sheets and stocked bars ever would. This was the place where we showed each other, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what our hearts had be screaming out for months…we were irrevocably in love with each other.

Bella was in the bathroom, changing. I found myself debating whether she'd come out in something Alice had made her buy or something Rose had picked out. My pulse quickened when I imagined Bella in what Rose would have suggested. But I really hoped she'd come out in something she'd picked out herself. No matter what Bella came out wearing, I had no doubt it would be sexy as fuck. My Bella could wear a tattered, half-see-thru T-shirt and cut off sweat pants and little Edward would be jumping at the chance to get next to her. She was completely intoxicating to me, regardless of what she wore; it was _her_ that did it.

I almost sprouted a fucking woody as soon as I saw her start down the stairs in her wedding gown. Her wedding dress was hot. The minute I saw her in it I couldn't wait to strip it off her. I had a vision of myself standing behind her, lowering the zipper slowly, tooth by tooth; my lips trailing along her silky smooth back. I felt the blood flow being diverted to my nether regions and my trousers beginning to feel a little snug.

Good thing reality is better than a quick flick to the tip at getting little Edward to behave. A close-by clearing of the throat was all I needed to focus. I was standing next to the fucking minister for fuck sake. That would have been fucking wonderful, getting married in front of our family and friends while my dick was trying to bust out of the zipper of my pants. I probably would have knocked down one of the huge fucking vases of flowers next to the altar with the fucking thing and sent Alice into a tizzy as well.

I almost asked her to keep the dress on when we got into the room, so I could live out my fantasy, but I knew by looking at her that she couldn't wait to get out of that dress. Bella wasn't exactly one for fancy fucking dresses. I'd just have to hope that someday she'd wear that dress again, just for me.

I heard the bathroom door click to open and I positioned myself up on my elbows to get a better look at my bride, my love, my Bella. I was expecting to see lace, silk, spandex, hell maybe even leather but not that. I never expected to see…plaid. Bella came out of the bathroom with a tight white button up shirt, buttoned all the way up to the neck; librarian glasses, her hair in a bun, and a tiny fucking plaid mini skirt. A fucking plaid mini-skirt. My eyes trailed from her tight little bun down to the pearly white buttons straining to keep her perfect breasts at bay. They lingered a bit on that fucking hot micro-mini but the calling of her sculpted thighs was too strong to resist. She stood there in the doorway, magically illuminated by the bathroom lights. My eyes continued down her thighs to her curvy calves and petite ankles until they rested on the piece de résistance. Fucking black fuck-me pumps, high ones.

She must have practiced for weeks to be able to walk on those damn things. Unless she planned on not moving from the doorway. I adjusted myself a bit, contemplating whether I should get up and go to her or just stay where I was. She made my decision for me.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I hear you've been a naughty boy. You've been sentenced to…" She swallow, it was clear she was slightly nervous about this role playing thing. "Detention." My fucking dick grew more than the Grinch's heart. I don't know how she knew about my teacher fantasy but she hit it right on the fucking head. Fucking Jazz, I distinctly remember telling him and his promise to keep it a secret.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen. I _have_ been bad. Very bad." I moved to sit on the edge of the bed; my head hung low in shame. If she was going to play, I wasn't going to stop her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What are we going to do with you?" Bella walked over to me, looking over her glasses at me in the most seductive way. I just sat there, enjoying every fucking minute of it.

"We've had this discussion before, Mr. Cullen. These hands…" Bella reached down and grabbed my hands. "…should be used to focus…" Bella put my hands on her breasts and held them there firmly. "…your attention, not to distract."

"And this mouth…" Her hands left mine but I didn't move. "…should be used to share information, not to spout out those dirty words like shit, damn and …" Her hand moved to my face and she placed her index finger over my mouth as if to hush me. "…F u c k." The way she drug out my favorite word and emphasized the final sound made a chill run down my spine and my dick twitch. I stayed the obedient student and sat there on the edge of the bed, my legs spread, her finger on my lips, and my hand cupping her breast and aching to squeeze.

Bella quickly turned around, stripping my hands off her chest. I let them fall down to my legs, entranced by this new role she was assuming. Her little skirt ruffle brushed my face as she turned. She stood for a few minutes, ass so close I could have licked it. I was tempted to do it but I didn't want this little game to end. "You've been here before so I think the punishment needs to be a little more….severe."

_Oh. My. God. Please tell me corporal punishment is involved._

Bella started bending over very slowly; I had no idea what she was doing. And truthfully, I didn't care. My eyes focused on her tight ass and I nearly came undone as the skirt ruffle slowly revealed what it was hiding underneath it. White cotton panties.

She continued her decent down my leg until she was completely bent over in front of me. Her ass was displayed in front of me like a buffet and I was ready to dig in. I could tell she was grabbing something under the bed.

_When the fuck did she put something under the bed?_

Bella stood back up and glanced at me over her shoulder. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand; I was pretty damn sure I was fucking drooling. She turned around and showed me the handcuffs dangling from her finger. "Hands, now."

"Yes, ma'am." I eagerly stuck out my wrists. I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. Bella seemed more confident as she snapped the cuffs on.

"Assume the position, Mr. Cullen." Bella motioned to the top of the bed. I nearly flipped the whole fucking thing over crawling up to the head of the bed. She crawled up over me and clasped the handcuffs. She reached between the mattress and headboard and pulled out a fucking bungee cord. I gave her a confused look but she just smiled and pushed my cuffed hands up over my head.

Oh. I see.

Bella hooked the bungee cord to the center of the handcuffs and I was stuck. Not that I minded, she was totally in control of this and I was submitting to her will, with enthusiasm. She started unbuttoning my tuxedo shirt slowly but deliberately. My dick was now pushing against my zipper so hard I'm sure the teeth of the zipper were straining to keep it intact. My shirt flung open and Bella was kissing and licking my chest, swirling her tongue on my nipples, making my dick pulse underneath her.

I opened my mouth to speak but she was watching. "There's no talking in detention, Mr. Cullen." I nodded and she ran her tongue down my happy trail until she reached my pants. She began nibbling the sensitive skin around my belly button causing me to squirm. I was definitely enjoying the game but I was desperate for Bella. The weeks leading up to the wedding had been incredibly busy and our sex life had been a little fucking lacking. I fucking wanted her so bad and this little get up was making it really fucking hard not just ravish her.

"Someone is excited." Bella smirked as she ran her hands over the front of my pants. I nodded again, still following her no speaking rule. She palmed my dick through my pants and I let out a low moan. God she was fucking torturing me. She pressed her hand a little harder as she stroked me and my hips involuntarily moved in rhythm. "I think Little Eddie is ready to come out and play."

Bella removed her hands and place them on either side of my hips. I was confused at first, wondering how the fuck she was going to undo my pants with no hands but she moved her head down and did the coolest and fucking sexist thing I've ever fucking seen in my life.

She undid my pants with her _mouth._

My jaw dropped. I was still gaping at her when she glanced up at me, blushing of course. "Rose…" she trailed off shyly. That made sense. Jazz spilled my fantasy secret to Alice, and the evil twin enlisted Rose to convince Bella to go for it. I was going to have to buy those two some seriously extravagant gifts.

Bella quickly shook off her embarrassment and pulled my dick out of my pants. She licked my length with the tip of her tongue and did that fucking swirly thing I loved at the tip. I struggled against my restraints, wanting to unravel that bun and tangle my fingers into her hair. I knew I could slip my hands out if I really wanted to, but the look she gave me as I attempted it froze me. She wasn't ready for this game to be over yet.

Bella continued licking and softy biting my dick as I writhed beneath her. She teased me, never taking me fully in her mouth. I thought my balls where going to fucking explode. I let out a particularly loud groan and she stopped her actions. "Is there something you want, Mr. Cullen?" She quirked an eyebrow, acting all fucking innocent.

"You know what I want." I said in a low voice.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to elaborate. I'm not a mind reader." Damn she was good at this.

"You. I want you. I want to fucking make love to my wife."

"Oh, is that all?" She said in a smartass tone. She slid her body up mine, barely making contact, until her face was above mine. I could see the outline of her hardened nipples under her shirt. They were begging to be licked and sucked. I wanted to touch her so fucking bad. I wanted to repay her for this little 'gift' she was giving me and I would to as soon as her part was over.

Once she was above me, she straddled across my hips and pressed herself against my dick. I could feel her through those sexy white cotton panties and _fuck_, she was hot and wet. I thrust myself into her, needing to feel more of her but she moved away.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Cullen. I don't believe I gave you permission to do that. You are not allowed to move in detention."

"Fuck, Bella. You're killing me."

"Possibly, but you are enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Good." She leaned forward, bite my earlobe. "I love you." She mumbled as her lips moved along the outer edge of my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back, assuming I was at least allowed to say that. Bella trailed feather light kisses back down my ear and down my neck until she reached my collar bone. She bit me, saying 'mine' as she grasped my skin between her teeth. I remained still, somehow. She continued to hit all my spots on my neck; licking, biting and sucking in all the right spots. She would occasionally grind herself against my dick, letting me feel just what she was withholding from me. If Bella kept this shit up, I was going to fucking bust a nut before the sex even started.

I took a chance and broker her rule. "Fuck, Bella. If you want me to last more than thirty seconds you've got to stop teasing me." I begged. She stuck her bottom lip out in a sexy little pout. She was fucking enjoying my torture.

"I guess…" Bella sighed dramatically. She was really getting into this shit. I was going to have to keep that in mind for later. Bella ground against me again, kissing me long and hard. She tasted as sweet as ever. We kissed until we were both breathless and Bella sat up, pulling the pins out of her hair. She shook her head, letting her hair cascade down around us both.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I said I as watched her trail her fingers down her neck and to the buttons of her shirt. One by one she undid the buttons, a seductive smile on her face. Once it was unbuttoned completely she slid the shirt off her shoulders finally exposing her breasts. I wanted to feel her beneath mine, to taste her sweet skin but Bella wouldn't uncuff me. "Please let me touch you." She ignored me.

Instead, Bella caressed her own breasts, smiling when my eyes widened. "You like that, Mr. Cullen?" She asked as she swept her hands over her breasts again.

"Fuck yes." I spouted, my voice rough. She apparently liked my response because she did it once more, this time pinching her nipples. Her own actions seemed to shock her a bit and she started to blush. I could see her hesitation to continue. "Don't stop. This is perfect. You are fucking perfect." I assured her.

"I want you Bella. Fuck…please." I pleaded.

"I want you too." She reached down under her, taking my dick in her hand and started stroking me. I still wasn't allowed to move and it was fucking hard staying still. She took her other hand and moved it between her legs. For a second, I thought that she was going to touch herself in front of me. I'd yet to convince her to grant me the pleasure of watching that. If she was going to do that now, I was going to fucking blow my load in a second.

Instead I caught a glimpse of the white panties and saw that she was moving them to the side. Fuck, she was going to leave those _and _the fucking plaid skirt on.

I was in fucking heaven.

Bella continued stroking me as she perched herself above me. I could feel her; her heat, her wetness on the head of my dick. One small thrust and I'd be inside her. But this was her fucking show, so I remained unmoving. She rubbed my dick against her, teasing, causing us both to let out moans. She stayed perched above me, rubbing the head of my dick against her clit. I could tell it was getting her off but I wanted to be deep inside her so bad I couldn't stop myself from thrusting up a bit.

When I did my dick slip easily down the slippery slope to her opening. Apparently she wanted it too because as soon as I felt her tightness around me she moaned, low and deep, and I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked my hands free of their shackles and grabbed her hip bones. I pushed her down onto my dick hard as I pulsed my hips forward. Both of us groaned and buried my face in her neck, unable to resist taking a bite.

It felt amazing. The tightness, the wetness, the fucking friction, her amazing body...and that mother-fucking plaid mini-skirt. I could feel myself getting closer and had an uncontrollable urge to take control. In one slick motion I flipped Bella over and drove my dick deep inside her. The transfer of dominant position was seamless. She went from giving it to me to taking it willingly in a split second. How could I love her any more than I did at this very moment? I seriously don't think it would be humanly possible.

I adjusted myself to a good position and proceeded to fuck the living shit out of my wife. It didn't take long for her to be moaning out my name and contracting around me, driving me closer. She wasn't even finished before I was arriving myself. I pulled her leg up and pushed myself deep inside as I gave her what she was now legally entitled to.

We laid there for a bit, both basking in the afterglow. I rolled over to my side and took her face in my hands. "Mrs. Cullen, I am the happiest husband in the world. Thank you for being so beautiful. Thank you for being so amazingly perfect. Thank you for being my wife." I stroked Bella's cheek and wiped a little tear with my thumb.

"No Edward, thank you. You made this all possible for me. If you hadn't been there for me, I never would have been able to have this; to have love, to have happiness, to have a future. So thank you, Edward, you made this possible. I love you."

With that we laid naked and so completely in love for the rest of the night; both dreaming about what beautiful future lay ahead for the both of us...together forever at last.

A/N: Good, yes? Hehe

Hisbrandofherion, I hope you liked it! thank you for bidding and donating to such a fuckawesome cause.

Thanks to every Stripped fan that read and reviewed. You guys rock.

Love you!

(p.s. it is possibly to undo tuxedo pants with your mouth and no you dirty h00rs I don't know this for the reason you are imagining in your head. :P )


End file.
